93rd Hunger Games
by EvangelineVB
Summary: I let out a strangled cry as I stared breathlessly into the boys hard unforgiving coal black eyes. He smiled back menacingly. SPONSORS NEEDED!
1. SUBMIT CHARACTERS

**A/N: Okay, I know these stories are over done but I want to do one for fun so please submit a character (:**

**

* * *

**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

District token:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family/Friends:

Back Ground info:

Weapon/s:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

The following are optional;

Other:

Outfit:

Arena ideas:

District 1- Luxury goods for the Capitol  
District 2- Medicine  
District 3- Machinery/Factories  
District 4- Fishing  
District 5- Livestock  
District 6- Scientific Research  
District 7- Lumber  
District 8- Weaving/ Clothes-making  
District 9- Hunters  
District 10- Mathematical Research  
District 11- Agriculture  
District 12- Coal Mining

* * *

**A/N: Please make your character unique but realistic. Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour. SUBMIT, SUBMIT, SUBMIT!**


	2. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**A/N: Thank-you very much for SUMBITING (: and I'm sorry if I didn't use your character. I'm also very sorry if I didn't put your tribute in the District you requested. ARENA ideas would be nice! THIS IS THE FINAL TRIBUTE LIST.**

* * *

**District 1:**_ Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Vanity Swanson (16)

Male: Garland Diamant (18)

**District 2: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Ivy Schurk (17)

Male: Kleine Sleeplijn (18)

**District 3: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Ashira Picken (12)

Male: Allen Edger Einstien (13)

**District 4:** _Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Delia Dagger (17)

Male: Harrow Throne (16)

**District 5: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Gillian Felix (15)

Male: Alexander (Alex) Saint-Laurent (18)

**District 6: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Desdemona Raven (17)

Male: Oak Nightshade (14)

**District 7: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Norea Karii (13)

Male: Harvey Hantz (17)

**District 8: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Thyme Kindel (15)

Male: Bruno Larkenson (15)

**District 9:** _Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Sage Salvador (17)

Male: Hail Vectorn (18)

**District 10: **_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Adelynn Wilder (16)

Male: Jeremiah Higgins (17)

**District 11:**_ Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Canis latrans (11)

Male: Turner Write (15)

**District 12:**_ Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Artemis Rose (17)

Male: Xavier Muldoon (18)

* * *

**A/N: Thank-you for SUBMITTING characters. The Reapings will be up later today (hopefully).**


	3. Reapings

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I didn't get the reapings up as quickly as I hoped it's just my Great Grand Mother Died & yeah. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes it's really late & I've stayed up pretty much all night trying to write this so some bits are rushed. **

**

* * *

**

**Evangeline Versera POV (16 year old from the Capital): District 1**

I sat excitedly on my double bed with my best friend Odette waiting for the Ninety-Third hunger games to begin. "Okay", Odette practically squealed, bouncing her left leg happily, "turn it on already the oaths will be over by now!" Odette and I hate listening to the introduction, thank god they only play them in district 1. I snatched the remote off my pink bed side table and flipped the on my flat screen just in time for the first name of district one too be drawn out.

Velvet Spencer – a pervious victor – rummaged through a large granite bowl with the word 'girls' engraved into it before pulling out a small piece of snow white paper. "Vanity Swanson", his voice boomed loudly silencing the crowd. The camera focused on Vanity as she walked out of the sixteen's section pushing her shoulders backwards, puffing her chest out and holding her head high, she walked up to the stage briskly – her long glossy blond hair flowing behind her - .

"Look at her eyes Evangeline!" Odette exclaimed loudly.

"Their turquoise," I say dully. I knew Odette was looking for a good bitching session about her but I couldn't do that too someone who was most likely going to die. Velvet huffed loudly and walked over to the bowl with 'Boys' engraved into it and began searching for a name roughly. "Jewel Owniles," He almost growled. A small boy scrambled out of the twelve year old section only to be shoved over by a mountainous boy from the eighteen's section who strode up confidently onto the stage. Velvet opened his mouth to ask the boy his name, "Wha-."

"Garland Diamant," he snapped impatiently.

Velvet Spencer turned to face the audience timidly and squeaked out," Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor", before he fled from the stage.

"Right", Odette said relaxing down into the bed. "I wonder why that Garland guy scared Velvet so much?" She paused for half a second, "I mean he was hot!"

"I know right! Velvet just shot off as soon as the chance appeared", I said in a bubbly voice. "District Two here we come", I laughed leaning back.

**Aurora Williams POV (35 year old woman from the Capital): District 2**

People chatted loudly throughout the crowd in District Two while the pervious victor, Clone Quwekjir, tried silencing them pointlessly. She stormed to the back of the stage cussing under her breath, returning with a microphone in her right hand. "Alright", she hissed clearly frustrated by the little attention she was receiving from the crowd. "Ivy Schurk," Clone shouted, the crowd instantly went quite. Clone raised her eye brows impatiently waiting for Ivy to come forward. "Ivy Schurk", Clone repeated herself slowly sounding out Ivy's name.

A girl pretty with long leg and her chocolate brown hair brushed to one side jumped over the bar of the seventeen's section. I was surprised that no-one had volunteered to take this girls place, almost every time in District Two someone would volunteer, but for this girl no one bothered to question her going to the games.

"Okay," Clone began her voice was calm again and not even the slightest bit of anger played on her face. "The male tribute will be, Wickes Wollows!" A tall lanky boy emerged from the fifteen's section and began begrudgingly making his way to the stage.

"I volunteer", boomed a voice, the cameras meet a stocky well built boy from the eighteen's section. He scurried up to the stage quickly, it was then the camera got a good look at his face. I gasped and dropped my glass of water, my eyes widening. He looked exactly like a small troll, he was hideous. "Kleine Sleeplijn," he grunted staring adoringly at Ivy, whose eyes had widened in disgust.

**Danny Simpson POV (40 year old man from the Capital): District 3**

I watched as a small man of about 50 fidgeted uneasily as he dug shyly around in a medium sized bowl. He cleared his throat nervously. "Ashira Picken", the man said in a small shaky voice.

A very pretty girl with almost glowing green eyes from the twelve's section fluttered up to the stage, beaming. I laughed loudly, "What's with her smiling", I paused slightly,"I thought the games were all doom and gloom in District three!" I turned to face my partner Chrissy.

"hmm", she murmured hers eyes locked on the screen.

The man coughed loudly, "Allen Edger Einstien". A relatively small boy scurried out of the thirteen's section cussing under his breath as he took his place on stage. His eye twitched in an off putting way.

**Scarlett Hukles POV (13 year old girl from the Capital): District 4**

Maxenious Hedges stood tall with his head cocked slightly to one side as he watched the crowd of District four a smug smirk playing on his full lips. "He's so full of himself", I scoffed to my mother who was staring at him adoringly.

"No," she snapped defensively, "He's just . . . . Perfect, that's all." I huffed and crossed my arms tightly over my swelling chest.

Maxenious rubbed his hands together and then ran his long fingers through his ruffled auburn hair. He drew the first name out of the wooden bowl. He pursed his lips. "Gisele Bellagaurd", Maxenious purred. A beautiful girl was pushed out of the fourteens section. The cameras landed on a different face seconds later a much tougher girl was strutting her way up to the stage not even bothering to say 'I volunteer'.

She stomped over to where Maxenious stood puzzled. She snatched the thin piece of paper out of his large hands and she viciously ripped it to shreds. "I volunteer", she spat her eyes clouding over, that's when I noticed it she had two different colored eyes on blue and the other grey. "Delia Dagger", she said quietly her voice sounded almost distant.

"Okay", Maxenious said rocking back on his heels, "Mark Mide", his deep voice boomed though his eyes never left Delia's face. He eyed her suspiciously. A very tall well built boy strode out of the sixteen's section confidently.

"I volunteer", he shouted in a charming voice making his way up to the stage. "Harrow Throne", he murmured while he checked out Delia. Harrow waggled his eyebrows at her after which Delia spat at him and hissed unattractively.

**Levi Reaper POV (30 year old from the Capital): District 5**

"Gillian Fel", Olivia Mill the recent victor read out shyly as her eyes scanned the crowd hopefully. The cameras quickly moved to meet a small girl who wondered carefully out of the fifteen's section and onto the stage. She had long copper hair that was tied back neatly in a braid and a triangle shaped scar directly under her left eye. Gillian was biting her bottom lip hard as her hazel eyes shifted uneasily throughout the crowd. Olivia smiled encouragingly at her and patted her back awkwardly.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then pulled out the boy's name. "Alexander Saint-Laurent", a tall ghostly like boy emerged from the eighteen's section and practically floated up to the stage. He had pricing blue eyes and shaggy red hair he also towered over Gillain and stared at her in a menacing way. Gillian returned the stare half heartedly before slumping in defeat.

**Kimelioa Hudew POV (48 year old from the Capital): District 6**

District 6 was completely silent as Vilter Yelter rummaged through the girls names. I swear you could hear the paper rustling. "Desdemona Raven", Vilters husky voice sounded out slowly. Gasps erupted throughout the crowd as a thin girl with snow white skin and emotionless black eyes stepped clumsily out of the seventeen's section. She looked scary! Desdemona had exceptionally sharp nails – more like claws – she also had a tattoo of a crimson and deep purple butterfly on her left shoulder blade. She stepped onto the stage and took her place in Vilters shadow. Vilter watched Desdemona timidly out of the corner of his eye. He gulped loudly, "Oak Nightshade."

A boy of medium height with a slight build slid out of the fourteen years section. _This must be Oak,_ I thought. He had almond shaped green eyes and jet black hair. He scurried up to the stage nervously taking his place, but keeping well away from Desdemona.

**Rory Aggies POV (25 year old from the Capital): District 7**

I sat on the edge of my seat watching a girl and boy – both from the thirteen's section – wrestle. The girl looked dangerous he had a round face with a crocked nose, probably from another fight she had short dark hair that fell to about her shoulder. I feared for the boy. "Norea Karii", Gina called loudly attempting to ignore the fight, but no one answered to her call. Much like myself they were too engrossed in the fight that was taking place. "Norea Karii", Gina shrieked desperately.

The children in the thirteen's section were now trying to break up the fight. It took about 2 minutes for the fight to be properly broken up. The aggressive girl from the fight was pushed out of the section and herded up to the stage by some of her peers were she stood glowering at the crowd. Blood was trickling out of her nose, which was most likely broken.

Gina sighed loudly and glared intensely at Norea before reading the boys name, "Harvey Hantz." An attractive boy strode out of the seventeen's section. His shirt hugged his body tightly showing off his well built muscles he had interesting Carmel colored eyes and light sun kissed brown hair. He looked fairly confident as he made his way up to the stage though his hands very slightly shaking.

**Maral Lily POV (67 year old from the Capital): District 8**

"Thyme Kindel", called out a victor whose name I had forgotten. The victor pursed his lips together and waited calmly for the tribute to appear. A pretty girl with reddish brown hair and pale grey eyes danced out of the fifteens section wearing a cheesy grin. She pranced gracefully up the steps and onto the stage. The pervious victor scoffed while Thyme twirled some of her hair around her finger flirtatiously. He marched over to the boys blow and pulled out a name, "Bruno Larkenson", he said clearly.

A boy emerged from the fifteen's section. He was semi-muscular with ruffled black hair and gentle chocolate brown eyes. He walked casually up to the stage and saluted Thyme as he walked past her and she giggled stupidly.

**Dianna Quelica POV (54 year old from the Capital): District 9**

Sonja Octuixe ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her ugly orange dress. "Let's see", she mumbled as she plunged her hand into the deep bowl containing all the names of possible tributes. "Sage Salvador", she sung out loudly. Sonja's eyes darted through the crowd greedily searching for Sage. A slender girl of average height with auburn hair and deep green eyes made her way out of the seventeen's section. Her bottom lip slightly quivering as she walked gracefully up to the stage. Sage stood on the stage with her arms slightly extended towards the crowd as she glowered bitterly at them. Sonja cleared her throat loudly and very much deliberately, "Reese Packerson".

"I volunteer", a husky voice shouted out from the eighteens section. A tall boy with bright blue eyes and hair swept messily into a pony tail at the nape of his neck marched up to the stage. He stared cruelly at Sage their eyes locking. Sage was the first to break the stare, dropping her gaze back to the audiences. The boy looked like he wanted to rip out her throat.

"Name?" Sonja demanded raising her eye brow slightly.

"Hail Vectorn", he growled his eyes burning into the side of Sage's head.

**William Puhkies POV (41 year old from the Capital): District 10**

Frankie Belouis voice boomed over the crowd silencing them. "Adelynn Wilder", his tone was flat and emotionless. A girl with perfect strawberry blond curls that fell down to the middle of her back, pouty lips and large innocent green eyes squeezed her way out of the sixteen's section which was crowded. She paused looking around slowly waiting for someone to volunteer for her and after 30 seconds she slumped her shoulders in defeat and sulked her way up towards the stage. Frankie ignored herself pity act and called the next name out. "Jeremiah Higgins".

A tall attractive boy with an unreadable expression emerged confidently out of the seventeen's section and strode up to the stage eyeing Adelynn who glared at him viciously. He clenched his fists and pursed his lips tightly.

**Ciara Knope POV (36 year old from the Capital): District 11**

"Canis Latrans", Rachel Meghan's winey voice requested. A petite girl with glossy chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes kind of the same color as moss from the twelve's section eagerly made her way to the stage. Rachel eyed her suspiciously, her brow furrowed and she smirked at the excited girl.

"Turner Write", she mused looking deep into the crowd of District Eleven. A tall muscular boy with curly blond hair and aggressive grey eyes strolled out of the fifteens section. His eyes showed no emotion other than aggression until they landed on Canis and they immediately softened as she shot him a convincing smile.

**Jacob Hover POV (16 year old from the Capital): District 12**

Everyone in the crowd looked vulnerable at the District Twelve reapings. Everything was silent. Brad Ramsie grimaced as he smacked his lips together loudly before reading the name, "Artemis Rose". The cameras landed on the seventeen's section as a girl with light brown hair and striking golden eyes trudged out of the crowd and made her way to the stage. Brad stared at her sadly.

He took a deep breath before he smacked his lips together loudly – it was his annoying habit – "Xavier Muldoon", he shouted depressingly. The cameras zoned in on the eighteen's section as a tall lanky boy awkwardly shuffled out of the crowd and slowly walked onto the stage dragging his feet.

"Happy Hunger Games", Brad began with fake cheerfulness. I switched of the TV.

"And my the odds ever be in your favor", I finished for him. I'd heard this line so many times.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :) The arena is (thanks to Kid on Fan Fiction) 5 different Islands about the size of a football field each; a jungle, a forest, a mountain, a cornflied & an abandoned city all of then are joined. **


	4. Your Choice

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for posting this but I was wondering if you guys could vote on this for me :). Should I write the Opening night, training and interviews or should I just skip to the games?**

**Please leave a review telling me what you want (: Thank-you everybody!**

******- Lexi**


	5. Training

**A/N: Okay, well I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 29141.32 years but I've been so busy with school work and stuff :( I've decided to do training & then a chapter on the scores & then The Games finally Begin :)* I hope you enjoy this chapter it's currently 2:08 am & I've stayed up once again writing it so please forgive the shortness of some characters POV's & please ignore spelling mistakes. **

**- Lexi**

* * *

**Vanity Swanson District 1 POV:**

Garland and I were the only tributes in the enormous training centre. I stood slightly behind Garland with my hip jutting to one side as I examined my already clean nails out of boredom. "Oi, full of yourself", Garlands rough voice murmured through his clenched teeth as he cocked his head towards me. "It's District Doc's at 2 O'clock." My eyes shot up nervously and met with the girl from District 2. Ivy. She had her hair neatly brushed to one side and just like last night Troll boy was scurrying lovingly behind her. I felt my eyes widen in disgust and my I bit down hard on my bottom lip pretending that the hideous boy didn't bother me. Ivy raised her arms as if she were surrendering.

"We come in peace", Ivy joked lightly and I snorted. She stopped about a meter in front of us and eyed me suspiciously. "So, are we a pack or not?" She purred seductively to Garland.

"Yeah!" Garland agreed enthusiastically. "You, me, full of yourself over here", he said trusting his arm in my direction, I clenched my teeth and tried to shake off the nickname. "Troll boy and District fish, yeah?" He raised his eye brows at Ivy who smiled and nodded her head once.

Troll boy grunted and turned around quickly. Right on cue District 4 walked out of the elevator. Harrow spotted us and quickly marched towards us. Delia hesitated before following him. Her eyes shifted around uneasily as if something was about to happen.

"Harrow, Delia", Ivy said sweetly acknowledging their presence. Garland nodded in their direction and Troll boy grunted loudly. A smile played on Delia's lips.

She burst out laughing snorting loudly, "Harrow –_ snort_ – he looks like a – _snort – _TROLL", Delia said laughing hysterically and Harrow smirked chuckling softly shaking his head. Kleine lunched himself at Delia who doubled back quickly crouching in an aggressive stance her blue eye sparkling and her grey eye darkened.

I looked at Garland nervously and he shrugged roughly. Harrow was the next to react he grabbed Delia by the back of her neck grasping onto her skin and dragged her backwards until she was safely behind him. She squirmed and shrieked unpleasantly, hissing wildly as she bared her teeth at Kleine from behind Harrow.

Ivy looked around awkwardly as she realized tributes from other Districts had arrived and were watching. The girl from District 7 Norea was edging closer to the fight prowling around the outside like a cat itching to join. I stared at her oddly and she met my gaze glowering at me. "Great start to the session", I mumbled sarcastically to Garland.

**Ivy Schurk District 2 POV:**

I placed my hand gently on Kleine's board shoulder and he instantly slumped in defeat. "Get up," I urged. I turned and strutted off Kleine trailing closely behind me. We passed the girl with a crocked nose, Norea who glowered at us.

"What?" I questioned her aggressively squaring my shoulders.

"Nothing", she spat. I pulled my eyebrows together sizing her up. She was smaller than me I could easily take her though she did seem kind of dangerous and violent.

"Whatever", I chirped flicking my hair. I kept walking confidently until I was behind a corner, hidden from the other tributes. I stood with my head pressed against the cold white wall. I took a deep breath and turned around slowly trying to control my growing rage. Kleine stood there staring at me like a dog to its owner. I drew my hand back and released it slapping him hard across the face. He kept his head to the side and a single tear rolled down his now red cheek. "So the caveman has feelings?" I hissed. Pushing past him roughly though I paused and advanced on him, "you wrecked everything", I said my voice slightly shaking. I didn't know if it was because everything wasn't going to plan or just because I was on the verge of tears. I stormed off back towards the other tributes not bothering to look back but I knew that Kleine wouldn't bother to follow me, not while I was in this mood anyway.

**Allen Edger Einstien District 3 POV:**

I watched as Ashira gracefully waltzed her way to the elevator door. It sprung open the second she pushed the button. Both the tributes form District 9 Sage and Hail, stood in the elevator each one looking anywhere but at each other. Hail held his head high whilst Sage stood with her back to us crammed against the wall looking at the floor.

Ashira pranced into the elevator smiling widely at Hail who stared down at her shaking his head. I gulped loudly before stepping into the space, both Hail and Sage frightened me. "Allen", Ashira said in her sing song voice after a few moments silence.

"Don't ever call me that", I snapped in politely at her," its Edger, Edger, Edger", I waved my arms around like the maniac I was. I shot a quick glance at Hail who had clearly lost interest in us and then at Sage who was watching us intently, intrigued in what was going on.

"Sorry", Ashira mumbled sadly. I instantly felt bad. She was so kind, full of life and always cheerful. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the doors slide open. The training room was filling up. I recognized all the tributes that stood in the centre as I had taken the time to learn all their names.

Vanity, Garland, Ivy, Kleine, Harrow & Delia all stood bunched up off to one side. Canis watched Norea as she circled the career pack clearly looking for some trouble. Thyme the airheaded one stood beside Bruno twirling an aurban curl around her finger giggling hysterically at whatever Bruno had just said.

I was interrupted when Hail shoved past me moving into the open space taking in his surroundings. Sage walked out of the elevator and walked past Hail meeting his gaze for the first time. His eyes burned into hers and Sage starred back disgusted. "Edger", Ashira spoke softly from behind me.

"Yes," I said evenly.

"What are you doing first?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know", I mused.

"Can we please stick together", she begged hopelessly. I furrowed my brow and began pacing.

"Sure, sure", I mumbled, marching off.

**Harrow Throne District 4 POV:**

"Harrow –_ snort_ – he looks like a – _snort – _TROLL", Delia laughed unable to control herself. _Whoops,_ I thought darkly,_ she's screwed_. I smirked and chuckled lightly shaking my head. Kleine lunched himself at Delia who fell into an aggressive stance instantly. I had to give her credit she was an amazing fighter. I stared at Vanity who looked incredibly worried, she was probably worried that this fight might just screw up her beautiful face. I reached out quickly and dug my short nails into the skin on the nape of Delia's. I dragged her back behind me as she screeched unattractively and trashed about violently.

I glared menacingly at Kleine but he didn't back down until Ivy stormed off. He scurried behind her. Delia and I wondered off, I examined the training centre there were many dangerous looking weapons that I couldn't wait to get my hands on them.

"Hello", Delia sang. I turned around to see her facing Norea the girl from 7 who had gotten into a fight with that boy on the day of the reapings. Canis the little one from District 11 hovered shly behind her watching Norea's every move. "What the fuck happened to your nose", Delia blurted clearly pissed off.

"Oh great", I murmured too myself sarcastically. Norea crouched down low readying to spring. Delia assessed her movement carefully and then in response she squared her shoulders.

"Okay, okay moving in moving in", Kimeliao the head trainer barked. Kimeliao unlike nearly everybody else in the capital looked average. Her skin wasn't died and neither was her hair though she did have weird carvings tattooed all over her body and her hair was completely shaved off. So maybe it was a wrong assumption to think that she was normal looking. She accessed us all through squinty orange eyes. "Okay, well head off to a station and, yeah. Train hard", she boomed walking off towards the wrestling station.

I didn't hesitate before I headed off towards the swords though I turned around to see Delia eyeing up the Norea girl again. "Delia, Norea in case your both too stupid to notice there's a wrestling station over there", I said cockily thrusting my arm in the general direction.

**Alexander Saint-Laurent POV District 5:**

Gillian stood casually beside me with a mocking smile playing on her full lips, while the head trainer, Kimeliao or something was assessing us. "Okay, well head off to a station and, yeah. Train hard," Kimeliaos manly voice boomed.

Gillian pushed pass me roughly heading swiftly towards the station with bow and arrows. _Of course, _I thought heading towards the station with all the dangerous looking weapons. Four Careers stood handling the weapons with amazing skill. Ivy the girl from District 2 was throwing knives viscously at a target hitting a perfect bulls eye every time. The bulky short troll like boy was pounding a club aggressively against the metal frame of a human. Harrow was aimlessly swinging a mace above his head. _Show off, _I mentally scoffed. Garland had the station instructor of the wrestling place easily pinned. I examined the room quickly looking for the remaining Careers. Delia the feisty one had the station manager in awe at the rope tying section & Vanity the perfect one was at the camouflage station looking 'grossed out' at whatever they were telling her probably something to do with getting her nails or hair dirty. _Oh no!_ I thought dramatically to myself laughing slightly.

Harrow walked over to me swinging the mace effortlessly in front of him. "Hey", he said stopping suddenly and dropping the mace to the floor. "Your Alex, right?" I nodded twice.

"Cool," he answered simply and then opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut.

**Desdemona Raven POV District 6:**

"Yuck, yuck, yuck," Vanity whined as the instructor informed us about the dangers of camouflaging. Breaking out in rashes, becoming incredibly ill ect.

The weird kid from District 3 laughed and then began mumbling deep in thought, "The arrow enters the neck, the sword slices the chest, The berry passes the mouth", He mused.

"So we should avoid camouflaging just in case?" The small girl, Ashira asked curiously.

"Well," the instructor began but I didn't let her finish I was in no mood to hear this.

"Your turning everybody off the idea," I snapped at her and her eyes grew wide in fear everyone's did when I opened my mouth wide enough to expose my sharp jiggered teeth.

"Yeah!" Vanity agreed eagerly. _Such a Career thing to do gang up on the vulnerable one, _I thought darkly. I got up before anyone could say another thing and marched over to where Oak Nightshade, my District partner was engaged in a serious conversation about the different plants that may be in the Arena.

I thought about what the weird kid had said, _"The arrow enters the neck, the sword slices the chest, the berry passes the mouth"_ just before and remembered strategy was everything. He would make a good edition to my 'team' that I still had yet to form. Oak should defiantly be a part of it, the wired one and that probably meant including his little friend Ashira too and then Sage she looked like a fighter.

I worked best in gangs I'd always been a part of one ever since I could remember. It was for me the easiest way of survival.

**Norea Karii District 7 POV:**

_I was pissed! _This Canis turd has been following me around all training session and I just can't lose her. I walked over to where the Delia bitch was and tapped her shoulder using my head to signal towards a quiet corner we walked over to it in silence. Slowly I turned to face her, but she was too fast before I could even throw a punch at her, Delia had already thrown a powerful one my way. I staggered backwards stumbling clumsily to stop when I coiled with the cold stone wall. I used the hard stone wall to lunched myself at her my hands landed on her thin but muscular shoulders gripping them tightly. We both fell to the floor by the force of my impact.

She struggled hard under me to gain a dominant position but I had her pinned easily under the weight of my knees pressing her shoulders tightly to the floor. I swung another punch at her hitting her in the jaw. I was taken by surprise when her legs wrapped around my neck pulling me down to the carpet floor and she pressed herself firmly against me and she began viscously pulling my hair.

I turned my head and bite down hard on her ankle. _Yes, I am a dirty fighter, _I laughed darkly to myself. Delia yelped out in pain hissing angrily. Delia scrambled backwards as Harvey, my District partner, made his way over to the fight.

"Norea", he said his voice full of authority. "Do you realize what you've done?" Of course I did, how stupid did he think I was but it was odd that he cared no one ever really cared for me, I took care of myself. Maybe Harvey thought my actions would affect his life in the arena. I hope not! After all I have no intention of 'budding' up to him or anyone for that matter. I was fighting solo. Nothing new, just me.

**Thyme Kindel District 8 POV:**

Bruno stood beside me smiling as per usual. It was nice to have a District partner like Bruno, his reassuring smile always made me feel better despite the fact I may die in a few days. I'd always liked Bruno at school he was kind to everyone and always making the people around him smile or laugh.

"Bruno?" I breathed quietly.

"Yes", he murmured mocking my tone, if it had of been anyone else I would have been annoyed. I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"What's your plan for the arena?" I questioned him it was the only thing I could come up with as we sat watching Delia tie many different knots.

"I dunno", he said scratching his head jokingly. I giggled. "Oh, look it's the crocked nose one". Norea. She was defiantly my least favorite person here and I never wished death upon anyone but if I could kill anyone with my eyes it would be her. I laughed at the thought, _me killing someone! Please. _That's when I remember I had too.

**Hail Vectorn District 9 POV:**

My sword clashed violently when it collided with the fake metal tribute. Thanks to my smooth talking I'd manage to worm my way into the deadly Career pack. I flung my sword to the floor as the lunch bell went and made my way over to the biggest table where my fellow pack would be seated.

I sat myself purposely near the middle of the table, Vanity and a fuming Delia where the first to join me at the table seating themselves carefully. Vanity sat on my left and Delia sat directly across the table form Vanity. Ivy and Kleine were the next to join us Ivy fell dramatically into her seat positioned beside Delia and Kleine quickly claimed the seat beside her. I watched as Harrow and Garland marched towards the table side by side Harrow sitting on my right and Garland at the head of the table.

"I saw your silly little show at the camouflage station", Ivy teased Vanity and Kleine grunted in agreement. Vanity crossed her arms tightly across her chest and let out a high pitched 'hump' and pouted adorably.

"Full of yourself," Garland warned warily. "Okay, well any targets so far?" He said addressing all of us.

"Norea!" Delia hissed wildly. Harrow scratched his head lamely before nodding.

"We need to bring down Sage", I inform them. Just her name makes my blood boil. She was the reason I volunteered she was the one who let her stupid, stupid adoptive sister get away with killing my parents. "I heard her talking in her sleep last night about picking us off one by one and killing us slowly", I lied smoothly. She must die.

**Adelynn Wilder District 8 POV:**

Jeremiah watched me with a perfect poker face as I punched the air preparing for my turn at the wrestling station. It was odd I'd never seen him portray any emotion on his stone cold face. Neither had he said a single word to me since we arrived, he would only shake or nod his head I couldn't even get him to grunt. Nothing. He was stone cold on the outside but no one's just plain stone cold there's always a story behind the reason for their constant mask.

**Canis Iatrans District 11 POV:**

Norea sat by herself at a table in the far corner in the lunch room. She was glaring intently at me as I approached her slowly. I sucked in some fresh air nervously. "Team?" I asked timidly sliding gracefully into the chair opposite Norea.

"Why?" She demanded. Her eye brows furrowed as she waited impatiently for my answer.

"I dunno". I squeaked I didn't want to disappoint her in my answer though I couldn't tell her the complete truth yet.

"So that's why you've been following me," she said slowly putting the puzzle together, "sure I guess", she said slightly smiling.

**Artemis Rose District 12 POV:**

I tapped my fingers against my leg nervously it was a habit. "You never know we could be the new Katniss and Peeta", Xavier said with his mouthful. I let out a dull chuckle while I took small bites out of my food.

"Totally", I agreed in a dead tone, I knew he was joking though. I felt like a constant downer I couldn't help but be afraid right now the games started in a few days and I was nowhere near ready. Sure I had the fighting skills but survival, I don't think so!

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) btw, Kid On Fan Fiction I'm sorry I didn't mention anything about Turner but next Chapter will be entirely form his POV!**

**- Lexi**


	6. Training Scores

**A/N: These are the training scores plus a tiny bit of Turner Write's session as I failed to mention him in the training chapter :( You can also now sponsor your own tribute though you must sponsor another tribute as well. The training scores are in bold beside their ages :) I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Turner Write POV District 11:**

I strolled casually into the training centre. My eyes shifted around the large room landing on the long table paced on the far side of the room. 12 people were placed along it all lounging around non bothering to look up an acknowledge my presence. I sighed quietly; I had 15 minutes to impress these people. One of them looked up a lady I think, though I couldn't tell as the table covered their body and they were wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup. They nodded at me.

My hands began to shake slightly as I picked up an axe and began twirling it effortlessly in my hands. With one quick motion I hurled it at a target hitting a perfect bull size. I looked over at the Game Makers who look fairly impressed though a few were staring dully into space. I flashed them my best fake smile and saluted them before wondering over to the elevators.

I punched the button aggressively egger to get back up to my floor.

**A/N: 6 & 7 are average scores**

**District 1:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Vanity Swanson (16) **7**

Male: Garland Diamant (18) **8**

**District 2:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Ivy Schurk (17) **9**

Male: Kleine Sleeplijn (18) **8**

**District 3:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Ashira Picken (12) **4**

Male: Allen Edger Einstien (13) **5**

**District 4:** _Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Delia Dagger (17) **11**

Male: Harrow Throne (16) **10**

**District 5:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Gillian Felix (15) **6**

Male: Alexander (Alex) Saint-Laurent (18) **9**

**District 6:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Desdemona Raven (17) **7**

Male: Oak Nightshade (14) **6**

**District 7:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Norea Karii (13) **8**

Male: Harvey Hantz (17) **7**

**District 8:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Thyme Kindel (15) **5**

Male: Bruno Larkenson (15) **6**

**District 9:** _Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Sage Salvador (17) **10**

Male: Hail Vectorn (18) **8**

**District 10:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Adelynn Wilder (16) **6**

Male: Jeremiah Higgins (17) **7**

**District 11:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Canis latrans (11) **7**

Male: Turner Write (15) **10**

**District 12:**_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds ever be in your favour!_

Female: Artemis Rose (17) **6**

Male: Xavier Muldoon (18) **6**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review & thank-you so much for everyone who has been reviewing regularly :) Next chapter is the games! Would you also please answer the following questions for your characters;**

**Would they be in a relationship with another tribute?**

**How long do you think they will last in the games?**

**Do you agree or disagree with your tributes training score?**

**Any thoughts on how would win?**

**- Lexi **


	7. CAMP

**A/N: I won't be able too update this story for 5 weeks cause I have this camp & your not allowed anything electrical except a torch & such so don't stress I haven't forgotten about this story & I'll update ASAP :) Thank - you reviewing it really means a lot (:**

**- Lexi **


End file.
